NyanNyans Know Best
by samuraiheart
Summary: Chichiri is sick. Tasuki is worried. Nyan-Nyans to the rescue. Shounen-ai.


samuraiheart's Nyan-Nyans Know Best  Hooray! My first Chichiri and Tasuki fic! I've always loved this couple, but I've never written a fic about them until now. This idea came to me a few days ago and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down so this is what I ended up with. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! 

Warning: This story contains shounen-ai. That means two guys in a relationship that goes beyond friendship. Please leave now if this offends you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. All characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. 

**Nyan-Nyans Know Best   
by samuraiheart**

Chichiri glanced over at the fiery haired bandit walking beside him and smiled. They wandered now more than anything, but at least they were together. Chichiri didn't know what he ever did without the bandit and he was so thankful that their relationship had finally blossomed into something beyond friendship. He guessed it could be called love. That thought brought a blush to his cheeks and he shook his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts. He fought to concentrate on Tasuki's words, but his mind kept drifting off every now and then. He hadn't been able to stay focused much at all that day. Chichiri raised a hand to his temple and held it there for a moment as he sought to ward off the dull ache that throbbed behind his eyes. Something was wrong and he knew it, but he tried to ignore it. Everything would be all right once they stopped and rested for the night. Soon maybe he would ask Tasuki if they could pause for the evening. The sun was still resting just above the horizon and they still had at least another good hour of travel time, but Chichiri wasn't sure if he could make it that long. He leaned heavily on his staff as he stepped carefully along the narrow path. 

"Don't you think so, Chichiri?" Tasuki looked over at his love expectantly. His deep brown eyes were wide with excitement and expectation. Chichiri blinked at him for a moment. What had then been talking about? He couldn't quite recall. It was something about a raid he had been on a few years ago. 

"Gomen, Tasuki. What was the question?" Chichiri said quietly. He squinted slightly in an attempt to focus the image before him. Tasuki's face danced before his vision for a moment before he was able to push away the dizziness and concentrate on the situation again. 

"Chichiri! Haven't you been listening!?!" Tasuki tried his best to glare at his friend, but his heart wasn't in it. There was something about the look on the monk's face that made him worry. 

Chichiri started to answer, but he couldn't quite find the words. They hid just at the edge of his consciousness but he couldn't seem to hold on to them. He bent his head for a moment and stared down at his feet. He took a deep breath and wondered if he should ask Tasuki if they could sit down for a while. 

"Chichiri? Daijoubu?" Tasuki's words seem to echo in Chichiri's mind as the world around him faded from existence. He reached out to grab onto something as he felt himself start to fall, but it was no use. He couldn't hold on any longer. 

Tasuki's eyes widened at the sight of Chichiri standing beside him. The older man hadn't answered him and Tasuki was starting to wonder if maybe the monk was angry with him. Then Chichiri looked up at him and Tasuki saw the pain and confusion in his gaze before he let go of his delicate hold on consciousness and collapsed in the bandit's arms. 

Tasuki knelt down while he held his love in his arms and peered at Chichiri's face with concern. He should have known there was something wrong. Chichiri was always kind of quiet, but today he had been especially distant. Tasuki thought that the monk was just thinking about something he had to do. He had no idea that Chichiri wasn't feeling well. He glanced briefly at his surroundings as he gathered the monk in his lap and held him a little tighter. 

"Well, I guess we'll stop here tonight." He said resignedly and shrugged his shoulders. He ran his hand over Chichiri's smooth, unmasked face and creased his brow at the warmness he felt there. Chichiri had a fever. That wasn't a good sign. Tasuki brushed his fingers over Chichiri's jaw line and smiled slightly. Chichiri really was beautiful and Tasuki felt so lucky to be able to see that. He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but Chichiri almost never wore his mask anymore. Over the years, it had just become unnecessary. Tasuki was glad. He had never really liked it anyway. He wanted to know what Chichiri was feeling and he wanted to be able to see it on his face. He didn't expect the monk to be happy all of the time. No one was. But he did want to be there to comfort his love when he was feeling sad and enjoy the genuine smiles that crossed his lips in moments of joy. 

Tasuki gently laid Chichiri down on the ground making sure the area was clear of anything that might be uncomfortable to lie on. He brushed back his friend's light blue bangs as he pulled Chichiri's kesa over the man's body and bent down to kiss him lightly on the forehead. 

"I'll be right back, Chichiri." Tasuki said softly as he stood up and walked over to where he had set down his supplies. He rummaged through his things until he found a small cloth and a container of water. He soaked the fabric in the liquid and wrung it out until it was no longer dripping. He knelt beside Chichiri again and laid the cool, folded cloth over his friend's forehead. Chichiri moaned softly in his sleep and Tasuki squeezed his lover's hand to try to reassure him. After a few minutes he gathered some food from his belongings and ate alone listening to the quiet sound of Chichiri breathing and the sounds of nature around them. Tasuki thanked Suzaku that it was early spring and fairly warm outside. He didn't want to think what would have happened if this had been winter. He shivered slightly at the thought and looked over at Chichiri one more time. 

He sighed at the sight of the monk. Chichiri looked so pale except for the slight crimson tint to his cheeks that indicated he had a fever. He looked almost too peaceful as he lay there in the dimming light of late afternoon. Tasuki shook his head and wondered what he was going to do. Was Chichiri strong enough to make it to the nearest village? Could they do anything to help him there? What if he never woke up? Tasuki scowled at that thought. He shouldn't be thinking so negatively just yet. Things would work out somehow. They always did. 

Tasuki scooted closer to his lover and held his hand in his own. He stared down at his friend and felt his features soften into a grin as Chichiri's eyelashes fluttered delicately against his pale cheeks. After a moment, they opened to reveal Chichiri's thoughtful gaze. He looked a little confused and Tasuki noted that his thin eyebrows were furrowed slightly in pain. 

"Tasuki…" Chichiri said weakly. His voice was a little shaky as he fought to sit up. Tasuki pushed him gently back down and insisted that he stay there. Chichiri decided it was better not to fight with the bandit and relaxed again. 

"You need to rest, Chichiri. How are you feeling?" Tasuki asked with concern. 

Chichiri closed his eyes briefly and forced himself to smile a little. "I'll be okay." The monk's lips curved upwards in a slight grin, but Tasuki wasn't convinced. 

"Chichiri. We need to get you to a town." Tasuki answered firmly. This kind of thing wouldn't just go away on it's own. It needed to be treated by someone who knew what they were doing or it might get worse. 

Chichiri shook his head slightly and gestured towards the east with his hand. "Taitsukun." Chichiri said softly. His voice was barely above a whisper and Tasuki had to lean in closer to hear it. "We need to go to Mount Taikyou." 

Tasuki clenched his fists and glared at his friend. Sometimes Chichiri could be so unreasonable. "You're in no condition to travel! Can't you just teleport us there or something?" 

Chichiri shrugged and looked up into Tasuki's gaze. "I don't know if I can." He lowered his gaze and seemed to focus inward for a few seconds as Tasuki stared at him awaiting a response. "I can try." Chichiri finally decided and he managed a brief smile before his vision blurred again and he bit his lip. He had to stay awake for just a little longer. He winced at the concerned look that crossed Tasuki's face. He hated making his lover worry. 

Tasuki nodded and gathered their things together as Chichiri looked within himself and tried to make sure that he could make it to Taitsukun's mountain. It would take just about everything he had, but he could do it. 

Chichiri struggled to stand as he began preparing for the spell. He leaned heavily on Tasuki and his staff, but he was able to do it. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on reaching the specific location. Mt. Taikyou. 

There was a brief flash of light and Tasuki barely had a chance to blink before their surroundings changed. Trees and rocks became smooth floors and walls as they arrived at Taitsukun's place. Tasuki looked up at Taitsukun's perpetually unreadable face as he felt Chichiri's grasp briefly tighten on his shoulder and then let go. He turned toward his friend and caught him just in time as the monk crumpled into his arms and closed his eyes. His breathing was ragged and pain marred his features as he slipped into an uneasy sleep. Tasuki knelt down beside him and looked up at Taitsukun with a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Uh. We have a little problem. Can you help?" Tasuki asked uncertainly. He had never really felt comfortable around Taitsukun despite the monk's assurances about her. To his surprise, though, she didn't object. In fact, for a brief moment he thought he saw a look of concern dance across her features. In the next moment it was gone and she was summoning the Nyan-Nyans to come and help. 

They scurried out from wherever they were hiding and descended on Tasuki and Chichiri in a giggling mass. The cute little creatures tugged at Tasuki's arm and pulled Chichiri away from him. He looked after him longingly as they carried him off to another room and he grudgingly followed the ones that took his hands and pulled him in the opposite direction. 

"Go with them." Taitsukun said seriously and then floated towards Chichiri's room. 

Tasuki submitted to being led after a while and wondered where they were taking him. They finally came to a small, well-decorated room down a long hallway and the Nyan-Nyans told him that he was to sleep here for the night. 

"What about Chichiri?" Tasuki asked impatiently. 

"Don't worry. We'll fix him." They answered cheerfully. 

Tasuki nodded and they left him alone to get some rest. He grumbled as he pulled off his shoes and climbed into the bed. He didn't understand how anyone could put up with the Nyan-Nyans for so long. They were just too sweet and sugary for his tastes. Just being near them was enough to make his teeth hurt. 

He lay down and tried to relax. That was no easy task. He tossed and turned in the large bed. There was clearly room enough for two here, but he was alone. He sighed and thought about his love in another room somewhere. He hoped that Chichiri would be okay. He knew the Nyan-Nyans could work wonders and that Chichiri had faith in them. He decided to trust his friend and believe in them as well. 

The monk's smiling face danced before his eyes as he closed them and tried to get some sleep, but it would not come. He was exhausted after a day of traveling, but his thoughts would not let him rest. He kept thinking about how much he loved Chichiri and how much the blue-haired monk meant to him. He hoped that Chichiri understood that. Sometimes, he wasn't sure if he did. There were moments when Chichiri seemed to question their relationship and Tasuki knew that Chichiri did not always feel worthy of his love. He frowned at that thought. No one was more worthy of love than Chichiri. The monk was so kind and considerate. He was always willing to help others no matter what the cost to himself and he had always been there for Tasuki. Through everything. 

Tasuki bit his lip and tried to remember the last time he had slept without his lover by his side. It had been a long time since he had not had that warm body beside him. Chichiri would snuggle closer to him on cold nights so that they could stay warm and Tasuki always loved nights like those. He would hold the monk loosely in his arms and breathe in the scent of his hair as he kissed his neck and whispered words of affection. 

Tasuki smiled at the thought and reached out in a vain attempt to feel that warmth again, but his hand was only met with an empty bed. He shook his head and tried to convince himself that everything would be all right. He could get through one night on his own. It was really no big deal, right? He sighed and decided that it was a big deal. Chichiri was sick and maybe in pain and he was stuck here waiting for word from the hyper little assistants that seemed to be able to take care of everything. How did they expect him to sleep with that kind of burden resting on his shoulders? 

He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stared out the window and marveled at the brightness of the moon in the sky. He loved the way that moonlight seemed to glimmer in the darkness in a way that sunlight never could. It painted the world with a silvery glow on nights like these. 

Tasuki jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. He wondered who would be disturbing him at this time of night. His heart beat quickly and a cold fear spread over it as he wondered if there was something wrong with Chichiri. Oh, Suzaku, please let him be all right. 

He opened the door cautiously and was greeted with the perpetually smiling faces of three Nyan-Nyans. He glared at them briefly. He couldn't read any kind of emotion on their faces. There was no way to know if Chichiri was okay until they told him. He let out a deep breath and asked them what brought them here so late at night. 

"What do you want?" He said gruffly. He was in no mood to be polite. 

"We fix things." They answered one after the other. 

Tasuki rolled his eyes. Of course, but what did they want here? "How's Chichiri?" 

They didn't even seem to acknowledge his question. Instead, they grabbed his hands and pulled him back toward the bed. He gave up and complied with their wishes as they gestured for him to sit down. 

"You do not sleep." They said matter of factly. 

"Yeah. So?" Tasuki questioned. This was getting more than a little annoying. If this continued, he would have to pull out his tessen. He grinned briefly at the thought. Barbecued Nyan-Nyans. Ha. Ha. Ha. 

"But you are tired?" They continued. 

Tasuki nodded and the Nyan-Nyans exchanged confused glances with one another. They seemed stumped by this admittance. It seemed logical to them that a tired person would sleep, but this was not the case with Tasuki. 

Then, all at once, the three Nyan-Nyans perked up and turned toward the bandit again. "You do not sleep because you need _a Chichiri_." 

Tasuki sat there staring at them for a few seconds as he let the words register in his mind. He had to laugh a little at their suggestion, but it was true in a way. Yes, _a Chichiri_. He smirked at that. What were they planning to do about it? 

"There's only one, isn't there?" Tasuki answered lightheartedly. 

The Nyan-Nyans conferred with each other and then two of them rushed out of the room. Tasuki stared after them in disbelief and wondered what they were up to. One could never tell what a Nyan-Nyan had in mind. 

He raised his eyebrow at the one remaining standing before him. "Where did they go?" Tasuki asked confused. 

"You'll see." The Nyan-Nyan answered mischievously and Tasuki began to wonder if they didn't enjoy their job a little too much. 

Eventually, he heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallway and assumed that they had returned. The one Nyan-Nyan left in the room rushed to the door and walked back inside with a look of excitement on its face. 

Tasuki was still puzzled by the situation, but he decided to sit back and watch. This could be interesting and at least it was taking his mind off Chichiri. He would be fine, Tasuki was sure. The Nyan-Nyans would take care of everything. 

"We found someone who needs _a Tasuki_." The Nyan-Nyans announced proudly and gestured towards the door. 

Tasuki watched with interest as two other Nyan-Nyans pulled a slightly reluctant and tired looking blue-haired monk into the room. Chichiri smiled sheepishly at Tasuki and shrugged his shoulders as he was led to the bed and told to sit beside Tasuki. 

"Now you can sleep?" The Nyan-Nyans asked hesitantly. 

Tasuki nodded and Chichiri smiled. "Hai." They answered simultaneously and the Nyan-Nyans filed out of the room to leave them alone. 

Tasuki turned towards his friend and brought his hand up to rest under Chichiri's chin. "How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely. 

Chichiri took Tasuki's other hand in his own and looked down briefly. "I'm okay. Just a little tired." He smiled up at Tasuki again and gestured towards the bed. 

Tasuki nodded and helped Chichiri underneath the covers. They lay there side by side looking into each other's eyes until Chichiri felt his eyelids growing heavy. 

"I'm glad you're here, Chichiri." Tasuki whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Chichiri on the cheek. 

"Me too, no da." Chichiri responded and bent closer to the bandit. He pressed his lips against Tasuki's and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. Tasuki moved his lips across the monk's mouth and pulled him closer to him. Passion and understanding mixed with relief within the kiss. They were both so glad that everything had turned out all right and so pleased to be back in each other's arms. They pulled away reluctantly after a while and Chichiri rested his head against Tasuki's chest. Tasuki kept a hold of Chichiri as they both drifted off to sleep. 

~Owari~ 

[Back to samuraiheart's main fan fiction page][1]

[Back to samuraiheart's Cardcaptor Sakura: Mostly Touya page][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kokoro_no_samurai



End file.
